


Hook, Line, Sinker

by deaddpoetts



Category: Spongebob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical - Fandom, The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Spongebob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddpoetts/pseuds/deaddpoetts
Summary: "Why do you have to be so annoying, Squidward?""Why do you have to be so bothersome, Angelica!"In which Angelica Fins and Squidward Tentacles always have to butt heads over everything. No matter what it is.
Relationships: Squidward Tentacles (Musical)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hook, Line, Sinker

Ah, lovely Bikini Bottom. Angelina Fins lived an ordinary life in the city of Bikini Bottom. She had two wonderful neighbors. The third one which she hated. Squidward Tentacles. They liked competing in everything. The grumpy Squid loved putting up a fight and getting on her nerves. Angelica hated everything about Squidward. It’s like he had to annoy her everywhere she went. They both worked at the Krusty Krab as cashiers, for some odd reason they shared a music class but Squidward played the clarinet and Angelica played the flute. Even as her neighbor he had to be annoying. 

As Angelica wasn’t a huge fan of Squidward, he wasn’t a big fan of her. As he tried to beat Angelica at everything, Squidward realized that the two loved competing against each other. Of course, as Squidward loved a challenge, he decided never to give up on trying to beat Angelica Fins. Angelica’s youth gave her somewhat of an advantage. She had so much going for her but yet she spent her time fighting with Squidward. He guessed that she enjoyed the anger on his face when she beat him at something. Seeing as the two worked together, the two had to see each other every single day. They passed glares at each other and snarky remarks. Most of the time they even had huge fights about stupid things that Mr. Krabs had to pull them apart.

Angelica failed to see how Squidward and herself would get along by any means. Both of them matched each other's stubbornness. They were too stubborn for their own good. Because of this, the two of them clashed a lot. If the two weren’t careful, both of them were going to do something they both regret. Such as killing each other but they wouldn’t go that far. No matter how much they hated each other with a burning passion. Squidward was a big, giant ball of annoyingness and anger. The fact that Angelica even had to deal with him was annoying. What the Angelfish didn’t know was that Squidward was going through his own issues. His life wasn’t even perfect as much as he showed it was. Angelica started regretting how she treated him but she knew if she did, Squidward would get suspicious. Angelica kept going with their squabbling although she didn’t know that deep down, Squidward hurt really badly. What was weird to Angelica was that Squidward actually had feelings. Angelica was shocked but at the same time, she wasn’t surprised either. 

"Why do you have to be so annoying, Squidward?"

"Why do you have to be so bothersome, Angelica!"


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a typical Bikini Bottom for Angelica Fins.

It was first thing in the morning and Angelica was exhausted but she needed to get up for work. Angelica had already been late a few times and she didn’t want to make the same mistake again. With a sigh, Angelica had finished getting dressed in her work uniform. As Angelica passed her window, she heard Squidward singing outside. 

“When I want some quiet there’s no where to go. A sensitive artiste can’t get a moments peace with these two idiots in stereo.” 

Angelica rolled her eyes at his attitude. 

“They never go away. It’s a typical Bikini Bottom Day.”

Angelica opened her window as Squidward finished his low note. She could see Spongebob and Patrick looking at each other, confused. Angelica looked down at Squidward. “Why do you have to be so rude, Squidward?”

Angelica could see Squidward let out a heavy sigh. He turned around on his heel and looked up. “Shut up, Angelica.”

Angelica frowned. With a sigh she looked down, her singing came out melodically. 

“I know it’s first thing in the morning but that doesn’t really mean you have to be so mean to either Spongebob or Patrick. What did they ever do to you?” 

Angelica shook her head, singing to herself. 

“It’s just a typical Bikini Bottom day.”

Squidward looked up at Angelica for a few moments. His face held remorse for a few seconds but that went away quickly. Squidward rolled his eyes and went back into his house. Angelica sighed but saw Spongebob look up. “Are you ready yet, Angelica?”

Angelica’s mood changed. Both Spongebob and Patrick looked at her with curiosity. “Yeah! I’ll be right down.”

Spongebob smiled wildly. “Okay! We also have to stop by at Sandy’s to say hi!”

“Of course!” Angelica gave Spongebob one more smile before closing her window. Angelica rushed down the stairs, she put her shoes on and quickly ran outside. She thought for a minute. Angelica touched her head and realized she didn’t have her hot. “Oh shoot!” Angelica ran back into the house, into the kitchen, grabbing her hat. Angelica ran back outside and over to Spongebob. “Ready?”

Spongebob nodded with a smile. He turned his attention on Patrick. “Bye Patrick. Have a great day!”

Angelica nodded, she gave Patrick a smile. “Bye, Patrick.”

Patrick smiled. “Uhhh, bye, Angelica. Enjoy work!”

Angelica gave Patrick one more smile before her and Spongebob were on their way to the Krusty Crab. They walked a few miles to Sandy’s Treedome. Angelica looked up confused as she heard a voice but she thought nothing of it. “We now follow Spongebob and Angelica past the treedome. Home to Sandy Cheeks, the squirrel. Hard at work on her latest invention.”

Angelica jumped as Sandy’s jet pack almost exploded. “Oh my gosh. Sandy!” Angelica ran over to Sandy, looking at her invention. “Are you okay?”

Sandy looked shocked for a second before nodding to Angelica. “Yeah! I’m fine.” Sandy widened her eyes as she began singing. 

“Boy, howdy, that was close. It’s just a little smoke. A minor setback. A few more hours at most and I’ll be done with this here brand new jet pack.”

Sandy pulled Angelica and Spongebob towards her, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Angelica stood there frozen in shock. 

“And then this Texas squirrel, this country girl will spread her wings and fly. Her bushy tail, a comets trail, clear across the sky. Above the town and looking down on a typical Bikini Bottom day!” 

Sandy held that note for a little bit before she finished her verse. Sandy placed her hands back to her side with a smile. Spongebob spoke up. “Bye, Sandy. We’re off to work at the Krusty Krab!”

Both Angelica and Spongebob waved at each other and began walking to work again. Angelica heard the same voice as before but still thought nothing of it. “Ah, yes. Bikini Bottom’s most popular dining establishment. Home to the Krabby Patty. Owned and operated by Mr. Eugene Krabs. And across town, the least popular restaurant. The Chum Bucket, run by Sheldon J. Plankton. Two arch-nemesis locked in a fast food Cold War.”

Angelica and Spongebob arrived at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob held the door open for Angelica and she gave him a large, thankful smile. Angelica walked inside with Spongebob behind her. “Good morning, Mr. Krabs!” Angelica walked over to her cash register after clocking in, she placed everything underneath the register. Angelica did what she needed to do as she heard Mr. Krabs singing.

“Winds from the west, everywhere you look the skies are clear and sunny.” 

Angelica did some background vocals for Mr. Krabs. He looked over at her with a thankful smile. 

“Good weather best when you’re in the mood to make a ton of money.” 

Mr. Krabs laughed with joy but he was cut off by Plankton. Angelica glared at the Plankton with an eyepatch. He looked at her with one of his evil smiles as he sang. 

“Laugh while you can until the day you laugh your no more forever. I’ve got a plan and I went to college so you know it’s clever.”

Mr. Krabs then cut of Plankton. 

“They say that money doesn’t matter when you love your work. Who would say that? Probably some penniless jerk.” 

Mr. Krabs then walked out and into his office where Pearl, his daughter, was waiting for him. 

Angelica smiled lightly. She noticed Squidward walking in with the normal frown on his face. He got over to his register, stuffing his things under it. Squidward leaned with his elbow on the register, reading the daily newspaper. He was completely unbothered by the singing. 

Plankton continued

“Soon the day with come when they’ll all love Chum. It’s just a matter of time.”

The background singers started for him. Angelica looked confused. How did he get those? 

“Bikini Bottom.”

Plankton smirked. “Until I get them in line.”

“Bikini Bottom.”

“And this town is all mine. Just a typical Bikini Bottom day.” Plankton smirked again as he barged out of the Krusty Krab. Angelica was more then confused. 

Spongebob came out of the kitchen and over to the cash registers where Angelica and Squidward were. “Spongebob reporting for duty at the greatest restaurant in the entire ocean.” He looked around confused. “Where’s Mr. Krabs?”

Squidward answered with no emotion as Angelica responded with cheer. “It’s take your kid to work day.” 

Angelica and Squidward looked at each other. They glared at each other and looked away. Squidward went back to his newspaper. Mr. Krabs and Pearl walked out of his office and onto the floor. “Just think, Pearl, me darling daughter. One day this’ll be all yours. Soon as you graduate high school, I’ll start you as manager.”

Pearl rolled her eyes at her father. “But I have my own dreams, daddy.” 

Angelica noticed Spongebob walked over to Mr. Krabs with a large smile. “Um, Mr. Krabs. If she doesn’t want to be manger, I know someone who’d be great for the job.”

“You?” Angelica frowned at Mr. Krabs. “My boy, you’re just a wee, simple sponge. A fry cooks all you’ll ever be.”

Spongebob’s smile dropped from his face as Mr. Krabs walked away into his office.

“Why can’t he see? I wore my good shoes and I got my tie on. Maybe it’s me, am I just a simple sponge you can’t rely on?”

Angelica was about to go comfort Spongebob but it seemed like he cheered himself up. 

“Come on, Mr. Krabs. I can do it if you give me one chance. Then everyone would say “Good Morning, Mr. Squarepants.” I would never rest until I was the best.”

Mr. Krab’s booming voice came out into the restaurant. “Spongebob, get in the kitchen. It’s opening time!”

Angelica’s eyes widened as she got her register ready. Mr. Krabs unlocked the doors and in came flooding in customers. Everyone started singing which had Angelica come onto the floor beside Spongebob and Squidward. “In the world renowned.”

“Bikini Bottom.”

“Our own hometown.”

“Bikini Bottom.”

“And the sun shines down.” The back began harmonizing.

In came the middle. “And the sun shines down.”

Then the front. “The sun shines down.”

Angelica sighed as she sang with everyone. “It’s a typical.”

Spongebob’s cheery singing came from the front. Angelica noticed he wasn’t beside her anymore. “Incredible.”

“Irregular.” The bored voices of the costumers, Angelica and Squidward sang. 

“Exceptional!”

“And ordinary.”

“Extraordinary!” Spongebob jumped up and down.

“Bikini Bottom Day. Bikini Bottom Day. Bikini Bottom Day.” Everyone harmonized together. “Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom. Bikini Bottom.” 

Everyone held this high note. “Day!” 

As the number ended, everyone looked at each other in their final poses. They gave each other weird looks before everyone went on with their days. Angelica walked over to her register with a smile. “Smile Squidward. It’s a beautiful Bikini Bottom Day.”

Squidward looked at Angelica for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, going to a customer. Angelica sighed, she smiled at the customer in front of her. “Hello. What can I get for you?” 

Angelica was ready for the typical, everyday, Bikini Bottom Day.


End file.
